Le sang
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Une Ginny comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu!...ok, c'est un POV, idée venue d'une discussion avec Molianne, c'est nuuuuul T_T!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Le sang

Auteur : Ah-haaa pour faire changement : Zhusidinuo

Genre : aucune idée ^^;;;; trop bizarre pour cataloguer ce… truc.

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur:

Ben… je m'ennuyais… rien à foutre… Et ça me tentait pas de continuer mes autres fics…. Naturellement c'est un chapitre unique, vous vous en doutez, chuis bonne qu'à ça -_-!!

….. *vient de perdre son idée de fic à force de chialer contre elle-même*… ha oui! Bon bah bonne lecture alors!

****

Le sang

C'était une soirée d'automne, je me souviens. Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles orangées, comme il le faisait dans mes cheveux roux. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant, malgré que l'arbre faisait une grande ombre dans notre cour….

Effrayant…

Bref, je venais de sortir de table, après l'avoir dévisagé pendant que nous mangions, en famille, nombreuse la famille d'ailleurs. Faut dire, c'est pas mal chiant quand vient le temps de manger le dernier gâteau! 

J'avais éprouvé le besoin de m'éloigner de cette même famille trop pressante, qui prenait trop de place. Être la cadette n'aide pas, combien de fois ai-je dû vérifié ma nourriture? Foutus jumeaux aussi!

Donc, je disais… ah oui, j'étais sortie dans la cour, pour voir les étoiles et les petites lucioles parcourir le jardin. Je voulais en devenir une plus jeune, pour pouvoir éclairer les insectes qui se perdaient dans les brins d'herbes. Mais ma mère me dissuada vite de ce rêve (farfelu, je dois bien l'avouer!) en me disant que moi je suis une sorcière ("la plus mignonne" avait-elle rajouté) et que c'était bien plus intéressant qu'être une luciole.

Elle avait tort. Si j'avais été une luciole, je pourrais m'enfuir loin de ma vie. Loin de mes malheurs. Loin de Ron, la source principale de ces même malheurs. Je vous imagine déjà vous gratter la tête d'incompréhension, puis lâcher un long "heuuuuu" avant de demander des explications. On est fait comme ça nous les humains, quand c'est aussi évident qu'un cognard en train de vous fracasser la figure on s'imagine qu'on danse le ballet avec un éléphant en tutu rose. Bon j'exagère un peu, mais n'empêche que c'est vrai. Peu importe. Moi j'aurais commencé par vous dire que le sang, en plus de tâcher les vêtements, c'est chiant… très. Surtout pour les liens de familles. Et j'aurais pris une moue triste à faire craquer n'importe qui (sauf Rogue, quand même). Alors, tandis que cette idée saugrenue vous passerait dans le cerveau, une lumière de compréhension passerait dans vos yeux puis vous me regarderiez comme si j'étais une bête venue d'ailleurs, de Mars tiens, pourquoi pas.

Mouais.

Je devrais peut-être commencer du début, je sens vos neurones qui grésillent. 

Ce que j'ai le plus redouté au monde… est arrivé. Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'étais loin d'être normale, alors j'ai tenté de faire passer ses sentiments envers Harry, son meilleur ami. Loin d'être laid, Potty est incroyablement niais. J'ai bien essayé de sortir avec lui, mais je suis devenue bien vite fatiguée de ses "euh…" répétitifs. Youhou, Harry, tu es capable de dire autre chose? De toute façon il m'a larguée pour cette Cho Chang, mais je m'en foutais, c'était qu'un chiard. Toujours à pleurer de sa misérable vie.

M'en fiche de toute façon, je vous dis!

Je reviens à cette soirée d'automne. Toute la famille était rentrée, on ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis revenue de l'école en automne, tout le monde s'en fout carrément de toute manière. Il avait passé tout le repas à éviter mon regard enflammé. Mes coups de pieds aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… c'est sûr que quand sa sœur lui déclare son amour passionné, tu en restes choqué un long moment. Mais je pouvais rien y faire moi, si je l'aime! C'est incestueux, sale, stupide, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais c'était ce que je ressentais!

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, mesdames et messieurs, la petite Ginny Weasley est amoureuse de son grand frère! Le grand 'coming-out' sauf que moi je suis hétéro. Moi, j'ai accepté ce que je suis au moins, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de mon cher Ron. Il ne veut pas l'accepter, il a peur de ce que je suis, de ce que les autres vont penser. Remarquez, c'est pas un non définitif, de mon point de vue en tout cas!

En tout cas. Je me suis enfuie de la cuisine chalheureuse de ma mère car je n'arrivais plus à le voir comme ça. Les larmes me venaient aux yeux, et je ne voulais pas que ma famille me pose des questions. Je me suis réfugiée dans la nature entourant ma maison. 'me suis toujours bien sentie là. Avec les gentilles lucioles… bon je divague là. Je suis restée là une heure, peut-être deux, avant que j'entende quelqu'un marcher dans l'herbe. Comme j'étais allongée sur la pelouse à fixer le ciel, je ne le vis pas arriver. Il s'assit en tailleur à mes cotés.

"-Hu… maman m'a envoyé te demander si ça va." Fit Ron avec une petite voix timide. Je suis sûre que si j'aurais pu le voir, j'aurais vu son visage cramoisir.

"-Ouais, je vais bien."

"-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, tu vas attraper froid..." il commençait à se relever. Ah nan!

Comme une tigresse, je me relevai vite et lui sauta dessus pour atterrir à quatre pattes sur lui. Son regard était grand et ses joues rouges. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, instincts obligent!

"-Ron, on doit parler." Dis-je calmement.

"-Ginny… non Ginny!"

"-Pourquoi?"

"-C'est… immoral! T'as pas le droit… pas le droit…"

Pas le droit hein? Je m'abaissai de sorte que le bout de mes cheveux caresse son visage. Il déglutit. 

"-Tu m'excuseras mon chéri… mais j'ai autant le droit de t'aimer que tu as de péter… mon frère chéri….."

"-… Virginia…. Tu le sais… qu'on peut pas…"

Tiens? Situation différente, besoin de changer le plan, mission acceptée! On se dirait dans Gundam Wing… sauf que là c'est pas Duo qui saute sur Heero, mais moi sur Ron… bref.

"-Je m'en fiche très cher frangin, moi je veux t'embrasser, te caresser, et tu pourras pas m'empêcher d'en avoir envie! Nah!"

Je le fixai quelques instants, incertaine, puis il fit la chose la plus inattendue. Il commenca à rire. Doucement, puis plus fort, et il me prend dans ses bras ; je me retrouve collée à son torse. Je peux même entendre ses battements de cœur. Sans même attendre, je l'embrassai passionnément, une occasion comme elle n'arrive pas deux fois! Il plaça sa main dans mes doux cheveux roux et me rendit mon baiser comme je lui ordonnai en pensée. Je dois être psychique alors.

On colle nos lèvres ensemble, nos langues jouent ensemble, manque plus que le ballon. C'est vraiment… magique comme sensation. Peut-être pas avec les feux d'artifices, mais quand même super. Je sens une chaleur envahir mon corps, je me presse plus contre lui. Woahhhhh………

Lorsque nous eurent besoin d'air, nos bouches se décollèrent à regrets, et nos regards bruns se plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, tellement profond que ça ne me surprendrait même pas s'ils se noyeraient. Ron me regarde fiévreusement, ses mains parcourent mon dos. Je recolle mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en farfouillant du niveau du nombril…. Il gémit. Je viens pour déboutonner un foutu bouton de mes deux quand une voix bien connue se fait entendre…

"-RONNYYYYYYY GINNYYYYYYYYYY HEURE DE DORMIR!!!" gueula (à peine) ma mère…. Bordel.

Heureusement que nous étions éloignés des regards! Je me relève, lui ensuite, et nous réarrangeons nos vêtements. J'échangeai un dernier baiser coquin avec lui puis nous partons en courant à notre maison…. 

J'ai hâte aux prochains jours….

Fin

Mot de l'auteur: 

DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEE @_@!!! 

J'avoue, j'étais bored, c'est sorti de mon esprit fatigué, c'est nul, je m'en veuuuux T_T! Je vous le mets pareil, histoire que vous pouviez rire de cette stupide fic de mes deux…. Sniiif.


	2. pov de Ron

Titre : Le sang

Auteur : Ah-haaa pour faire changement : Zhusidinuo

Genre : aucune idée ^^;;;; trop bizarre pour cataloguer ce… truc.

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Je m'étais dit que ce serait qu'un chapitre unique.. mais faut croire que j'aime bien cette fic ^^! Cette fois-ci c'est le point de vue de Ron.

Reviews :

lila la folle (de draco Malfoy ET tout court) : merci du review ^^ c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de couples incestueux en français sur ff.net… faut remédier à ça _!

Lord Malefoy : Il faut oser c'est vrai… mais bon, je trouve ça déjà moins pire que Why Are You So Cruel (pov' Harry ^^;; ). Je vais repenser à ta suggestion de voir leur amour à Poudlard ^^ (je fonctionne aux reviews moi :p).

Tania Potter : ^^! Merci!

Cedokun : je suis du même avis que toi : l'amour, c'est l'amour, cupidon il va pas s'embêter à voir si les personnes appartiennent à la même famille ou peu importe! Merci du review ^^!

Hedwige : lol! Ce que vous savez pas, c'est que je l'ai fait parler comme si c'était moi qui parlait :p! C'est vrai que quand je veux je peux être frappadingue lol! Mais non il est très bien ton review ^^!

Molianne : Mais ouiii tu te rappelles pas? A la café? On parlait des couples HP.. et moi j'ai lancé "ha bah il faut un Ginny x Ron! C'est pas juste sinon!" hé bien c'est fait :p!

****

Le sang - part II

Elle me regarde.

Je la regarde.

Fred et Georges regardent l'apétissant rôti que ma mère a fait. 

Au moins nous sommes sûrs que notre famille n'est pas devenue aveugle. 

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, je baisse les yeux. Je suis terriblement mal à l'aise, c'est le cas de le dire! Silencieux depuis le début du repas, je porte que très rarement la fourchette à ma bouche : je n'ai pas très faim.

Ha!

On comprend pourquoi! Sachez, qu'il y a à peine deux heures, la jolie rousse qui se trouve en face de moi m'a déclaré son amour fébrilement, les joues rouges. Mais je pouvais voir cette lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, celle qui fait en sorte qu'on se sent tout chose quand elle nous regarde ainsi. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle a capturé le cœur d'Harry.

Parlons-en, d'ailleurs, de cette foutue relation! Je me doutais bien que Ginny ne l'aimait plus vraiment, vu l'air qu'elle faisait quand ce dernier tentait de l'embrasser. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un très bon embrasseur, avec toute cette bave sur ses lèvres… yerk. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Comme je la comprends. Même s'il est mon meilleur ami, Dieu sait comment j'ai le goût de lui dire ses quatre vérités parfois! M'enfin, conclusion, il est allé voir du coté des Serdaigle voir si le temps est beau du coté de Cho Chang. Cependant, ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est que Ginny n'avait ni pleuré, ni eut envie de tuer l'asiatique, ni rien (mais maintenant je sais pourquoi hein, c'est plus évident quand on connaît la vérité.. ha, c'était évident?).

Bref. J'en suis rendu le nez presque planté dans ma montagne de pommes de terres pilées à droite dans mon assiette. Joli relief, mais je ne crois pas que mes parents apprécieraient si je tombais raide mort le visage dans mon repas. Je me force donc à relever le regard, et à ma grande surprise je constate que Ginny n'est plus là! Houston, we have a problem! Je jette un coup d'œil autour, et tout semble normal. Donc, c'est normal je suppose. Ouais…

Je me lève lentement, comme si j'étais enveloppé dans du coton. Percy me regarde bizarrement tandis que ma mère me demande gentiment (gentiment, mon cul oui, ce qu'elle peut être autoritaire…) d'aller voir Ginny histoire de s'assurer qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est pas en train d'agoniser sur le gazon. Aussitôt ordonné, j'y cours.

Elle est couchée dans l'herbe à observer les étoiles. Je me rappelle quand elle voulait devenir une luciole… elle était si mignonne… mais maintenant, elle n'est plus jeune, c'est une adolescente. Très belle d'ailleurs. Argh, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de penser cela! Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour elle.

…

d'accord, PLUS qu'un faible! Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est impossible, c'est… de l'inceste! [note de l'auteur : voyez comme il est intelligent… ] Et puis je connais Virginia depuis qu'elle est toute petite, non….

Bon. Me voilà rendu. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et je m'assis en indien à coté d'elle. Il se passe un petit moment de silence avant que je ne lance d'une voix timide : " Hu… maman m'a envoyé te demander si ça va." Félicitatioooons Ron, t'aurais pas pu avoir l'air plus coincé? De plus je sens mon visage devenir rouge. Meeeerde…

"-Ouais, je vais bien." Me répond-elle de sa voix crystalline, mais chaude en même temps.

Je ne peux plus en supporter plus, mes hormones de mâle en pleine puberté me taraudent, je décide donc de me relever. Comme je sens que je ne peux partir sans rien dire, je rajoute : "Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.."

Mission accomplie, je peux retourner à la base. Mais un événement imprévu m'empêche de rentrer au bercail me refroidir un peu les ardeurs. Ginny vient tout bonnement de me sauter dessus tel une lionne fonçerait sur une gazelle. Un tigre ne serait-il pas mieux?… de toute façon, je me retrouve sur le dos, ma soeurette sur moi. Naturellement, je rougis, et je crois aussi que mes yeux se sont agrandis de surprise. Je la fixe comme si elle était un alien venu de Pluton.

"-Ron, on doit parler." Mon cœur accélère soudainement. Help?

"-Ginny… non Ginny!"

"-Pourquoi?"

"-C'est… immoral! T'as pas le droit… pas le droit…"

Les mots sortent difficilement. J'ai pas le goût de lui dire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix… ce serait contraire à la norme. Et je suis déjà assez hors du commun comme ça, pas le goût de me faire encore plus pointer du doigt!

"-Tu m'excuseras mon chéri… mais j'ai autant le droit de t'aimer que tu as de péter… mon frère chéri….." me répond-elle avec une voix un peu provoquante.

"-… Virginia…. Tu le sais… qu'on peut pas…"

Argh! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça! Pff… ça ressemble aux feuilletons moldus qu'Hermione m'avait forcé à écouter l'an passé… comment ça s'appellait déjà, 'Place Bellerose'? Juste me rappeller cette drôle d'émission me fait sourire, et bientôt j'éclate de rire. Sûrement sous l'impulsion, je l'enserre dans mes bras. J'ai encore cette impression d'être 'cotonouaté' mais positivement cette fois.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle pose fougueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hormones qui fonctionnent, cerveau qui prend une pause, je réponds au baiser avec passion. Ses cheveux sont très doux. 

Après une valse de langues, nos bouches se séparent en quête d'un peu d'air, mais ça ne prend pas plus d'une minute avant qu'elles ne se recollent, avec le tripotage en prime. Je sens ses mains fouiller niveau bouton de pantalon, et un frisson agréable me parcourt. Hmmm… je la savais pas si débrouillarde ma petite sœur! 

Je m'abandonne aux sensations. Incapable de réfléchir, ni même de détacher mon regard de Ginny, je peux sentir mon cœur accélérer. Je m'apprête à lui faciliter la vie en soulevant légèrement mon bassin quand une voix tronitruante cria : 

"-RONNYYYYYYY GINNYYYYYYYYYY HEURE DE DORMIR!!!"

Mamannnn t'aurais pu choisir un autre moment! Bordel!!! 

Nous nous relèvons, je lisse mes vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils aient l'air trop dérangés. Elle vient me donner un dernier baiser coquin, et se dirige à grands pas vers la maison. Je souris.

Que j'ai hâte aux prochains jours….

Mot de l'auteur :

Au fait, le titre de la fic ("le sang") c'est par rapport au "sang de famille" ^^!


	3. pov de Harry

Titre : le sang

Auteur : Ah-haaa pour faire changement : Zhusidinuo

Genre : aucune idée ^^;;;;; trop bizarre pour cataloguer ce... truc.

Base : Harry Potter

Avertissement : pour les antis-incestes, ne lisez pas. Ne lisez PAS!! 

Faites BACK!!

Mot de l'auteur :

Cette fois, point de vue de notre Harry-qu'on-adore-martyriser! Mais 

vous en saurez plus coté notre couple à Poudlard... bonne lecture!

Reviews :

kikoo : merci beaucoup ^^!

Deine Liebe : je te préviendrai dès que je l'aurai mise ^^!

LolieShing : oui je viens de lire la fic "C'est si difficile" et je trouve les reviews totalement choquants!! D'ailleurs j'ai laissé mon avis... j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop dure é_è! Je ne pensais pas que des personnes pouvaient être aussi... bref. Merci du review ^^!

Molianne : Lol! Faut croire que j'ai beaucoup de projets :p et que diriez-vous d'un Dumbledore/Rusard?? Bon ok, je fais fort cette fois, oublie ce que je viens de dire -_-!

Lady-be : contente que ma fic te plaise mais je crois qu'il y a des manières plus agréables d'exiger une fic.

Cedokun : merci beaucoup ^^!

Lord Malefoy : je me devais de faire la version de Ron! Sinon vous auriez manqué quelque chose! Mais bon, dans ce chapitre ça va évoluer jusqu'à Poudlard. J'espères que tu apprécieras ^^!

Le sang

Part III

Je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris de ma vie.

Bon ok, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, des bleues aussi si vous voulez, la couleur m'importe peu.

Mais ça... ha! C'est trop impensable.

Je m'éloigne du sujet. Que voulez-vous, il n'est jamais facile de rester concentré sur un seul sujet quand notre tête fourmille d'idées!

Concentre, Harry... concentre....

Je me revois encore.

J'étais à Poudlard, en train de grignoter une tablette de chocolat dans la salle commune, à papoter joyeusement avec Hermione quand je les vis rentrer, les joues rougies, avec cette lueur étrange dans leurs yeux.

D'accord...

On aura beau dire que je suis lent d'esprit, c'est pas normal. Même chouchoune (Hermione, si vous avez compris... sinon, tant pis pour vous, je la surnomme comme je veux hein...) dit qu'il y a quelque chose. Les deux partagent un truc, et j'ignore quoi. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je voulais tout savoir d'eux, j'en connais assez comme ça...

Seulement, Hermione ne semble pas du même avis, et c'est en ronchonnant et en insultant copieusement les murs (j'étais bien moi!) que je me fais trainer jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Parlant à toute vitesse, elle m'explique que c'est bizarre, qu'ils cachent quelque chose, que ce sont nos meilleurs amis et qu'on doit le découvrir. Merci Hermione, je le savais déjà... mais bon. C'est jamais très bon de l'interrompre quand elle parle. Les deux Weasley arrivent, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains presque liées. C'est trop étrange!

Ils s'installent au bout complètement de la table, se prenant une bonne assiettée de spaghetti chacun. Un peu plus et ils feraient comme les chiens là... avec le spaghetti et les boulettes de viandes. Quoique ça ne le ferait pas de voir Ron s'étendre joyeusement de la sauce partout sur le nez! J'imagine soudainement une musique dégoulinante de bons sentiments et d'eau de rose et je pars à rire sous l'air choqué d'Hermione qui devait être en train de m'expliquer un truc quelconque. Oui Hermione, j'écoutais, non je ne riais pas de toi, oui tu es intéressante, oui il faut trouver, laisse-moi tranquille... 

Je jette un autre coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes gens qui semblent absorbés par la contemplation mutuelle de leurs yeux bruns. Je les observe pendant dix minutes, et ils ne prennent même pas une seule bouffée de leur repas. Comment font-ils, la sauce est tout simplement merveilleuse- AIE! oui Hermione, je me concentre! Fais attention, un jour je porterai plainte pour coups de coudes entre les côtes injustifiés! 

Hooo un mouvement! Ginny se lève discrètement et glisse jusqu'à l'oreille de son frère. Ses lèvres rouges remuent. Ce qu'elle a dit devait être intéressant, puisque je vois le visage de Ron devenir rouge tandis qu'il sourit à pleines dents. Les deux se lèvent, dédaignant leurs assiettes, et sortent de la Grande Salle sans ajouter un mot. Leurs mains se touchent.

Je sais, vous me direz que c'est normal pour deux personnes de même famille d'avoir des contacts corporels -noonnnn pas de ce genre, mais plutôt mains dans la main, etc, mais je vous répondrai que de la manière dont ils se tiennent la main c'est carrément... indécent. C'est comme s'ils en prenaient un plaisir immense de pouvoir jouir de ce privilège. Et puis je la connais la Ginny hein, j'ai quand même sorti avec elle un bon bout de temps! Et quand ses yeux brillent de cette façon...

Ho.

Un doute vient de traverser mon esprit. Un ÉNORME doute! Mon dieu... si c'est cela je suis prêt à bouffer (avec du sel, faut pas exagérer) les chaussettes que m'a offert Dobby l'an passé. Me demandant si Hermione avait compris elle aussi, je me tourne vers elle et j'ai la surprise de la voir interloquée. Apparemment je suis pas si lent que ça.

"Ha...Harry... dis-moi que c'est pas ça!" me chuchote-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

"Dire quoi Hermione?"

"Voyons, tu le sais très bien!" me rétorque-t-elle, agacée."Je parle de Ron et.. et de.. de Ginny."

"J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée... faudrait leur demander."

"T'es malade ou quoi??? Des plans à se faire engueuler!"

"Tu proposes quoi alors?"

Un sourire trèèèèès vilain lui passe sur le visage... soudainement j'ai TRÈS peur.

"Les espionner, bien sûr!"

"KWAAAAAA???"

**

Eh bien. Mes objections ne donnèrent rien, je me retrouve une fois de plus trainé à travers les couloirs de Poudlard alors que je pourrais gentiment être en train de finir un bon spaghetti. Hermione, elle, vérifie aux cinq secondes sur sa montre magique qu'elle est sur leur chemin, tout en me tenant de l'autre main par le collet. Elle s'arrête devant la salle commune Griffondor, attendant que je me rétablisse. Pffpffpffffffff... je suis mort, mais elle dit tout de même le mot de passe ("pousse-caillou!") et me jette presque à l'intérieur.

La salle est vide, mais Hermione ne s'arrête pas là, elle monte au dortoir des garçons... dans mon dortoir... et ouvre la porte discrètement. Les rideaux du lit de Ron sont fermés et...

"Bor...del... de putain de.. bordel.." jure presque silencieusement mon amie.

Après tout il y a matière, vu les gémissements de plaisir qu'on entend.Des fois le nom de Ginny est prononcé, ou d'autres celui de Ron...

....

HO MON DIEU!!!

Et c'est à peu près depuis ce moment que je suis traumatisé. Nous sommes sortis en douce, histoire de les laisser faire mumuse tranquille, mais mon esprit n'arrive pas à comprendre... ni même à accepter. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais les laisser tomber pour ça, non, Hermione me tuerait. Ou me tortuerait, je ne sais pas.

De toute façon, ils ne font de mal à personne... ce serait stupide que d'aller les dénoncer à tous.

Qu'ils vivent heureux, tiens.


End file.
